Hail
by Chloe Barrymore
Summary: Merton Dingle Finds His Match....But Noctar (demon) won't allow it...


…Hail…

[Narration (Tommy): When I first met Merton he was…well I'm not gonna lie. He was sort of a big chicken. But I never thought he could be braver than I…I guess anything can happen when I'm so bummed about someone leaving.]

The halls were very quiet and Tommy was rummaging through his locker as his friend Merton was watching him, propped up against the side of a neighboring locker.

"Why are you getting all nervous about today? It's just another day Tommy. I mean. You should be having this speech with me." Merton said with a slight laugh.

"Merton come on, You know I've been in shambles since Lori left." Tommy sighed coming upon his lost book. He smiled and turned to Merton shaking the book at him.

"Tommy." Merton said moving the book out of his face and continuing. "You have to pull yourself together. You will find another girl. I mean remember Stacey. You found someone else to replace her."

Tommy put the book with the other books he was holding and looks up at Merton.

"You're right." Tommy said watching the cheerleaders walk by.

"Hi Tommy." The Cheerleaders chimed. Tommy smiled and waved. Merton rolled his eyes and then watched them a little.

"Merton…" Tommy said snapping Merton out of his trance.

"Huh. Wha. Oh, Hi Tommy." Merton smiled.

"Did you see the short-haired cheerleader?" Tommy said looking back at the girls was the made it across the hall to their lockers. The shorthaired blond cheerleader stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ya. Is she new?" Merton asked watching her.

"Stop looking at her." Becky said smacking Merton from behind. Merton turned.

"Ouch! You complain about me lurking around you. Why do you lurk around me little sis?" Merton asked.

"I'm looking out for the popular people. In a whole. Anyone but you." Becky said walking off towards the blond they had been watching. Tommy laughed and signaled to Merton that he'd be right back.

The shorthaired girl was all alone at her locker, she turned and was face to face with Tommy. Tommy looked her over; she had stunning green eyes, light blond hair that shined like the sun was created to make it shine. She was normal height, not overly thin and not overly fat. She was just right. Her lips were tinted pink and she had blue eyeshadow to bring out her eyes. She wore the standard cheerleading outfit. Tommy was immediately smitten.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Dawkins." Tommy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Chloe Barrymore. No relation to Drew Barrymore." Chloe said with a smile shaking Tommy's hand.

"Chloe, such a pretty name. It suits you well." Tommy complimented thinking she was sweet.

"Listen. Tommy? I'm sorry to stop your flirt fest here but…I'm not interested. You're not my type." Chloe said with a smile, closing her locker and heading to English. Tommy was in a trance; a cheerleader shot him down. It's almost a fact that Cheerleaders and Football players were supposed to be paired up. Merton walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"So when are you guys going out?" Merton grinned poking Tommy's arm.

"Never." Tommy said walking off in a disappointed manner, Merton watched him then shrugged and decided to go to class.

::English Class::

"Now class. I have graded your 'This is Me' assignments and I am happy to report that there was one paper that took my breath away." The teacher said holding up a paper. Merton smiled, knowing she was obviously talking about him.

"This young lady has an incredibly successful writing career in her future. I would like to read you all some of it." The teacher said looking over the paper. Merton frowned and looked around the room. Wondering who did better than he did. 

"My heart is a black hole, my hunger for true love never fulfilled. I wander the halls of my school everyday wondering if there was anyone for me. Sinking into my gothic attitude, dreaming of the make believe. Wanting to be lost in the world of Vampires and other mythical creatures. I hide in my shell; I hide from the world. Buried in my status." The teacher read, Chloe whom was sitting in the back row sunk low in her chair. The room was silent for a few seconds then broke out into a roar of laughter. 

Merton sat there as he took in what just happened. The paper had expressed all the feelings that he had. He searched the room and saw the only other person that wasn't laughing was that shorthaired cheerleader. He stared at her until she caught him, then he turned and got a big smile on his face. Seconds later the bell rang.

"Ok, Class now your homework is a 2 page report on your favorite book. You are dismissed." The teacher said standing up. Merton looked back as he got up, but Chloe was gone. He gathered his books and ran out the door, seeing her rushing down the hall.

"Chloe." Tommy said grabbing her arm, she pulled it back giving him a dirty look and ran out of the school. Merton stopped beside Tommy, him and Tommy looked at each other.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"First of all. Who is she?" Merton asked frantically.

"Chloe Barrymore. No relation to Drew Barrymore." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Funny…" Merton said giving Tommy a dirty look then continued. "Well she has my English class. She wrote a paper, it was a 'This is Me' paper. And it read me like a book. She feels the same things as I do. That girl may be my soul mate." Merton said looking down the hall and pointing in the direction that Chloe left.

"Merton are you telling me that. That girl. That cute blond cheerleader there. Is dark and twisted inside, like you?"

"It doesn't help a lot if you put it that way but, yes."

"She's right then…I'm not her type. At all." Tommy said with a slight laugh.

"Why do you find this funny? This girl was crushed. The class laughed at her." Merton said with lots of sympathy.

"Merton don't tell me you like her."

"As I said this girl may be my soul mate, Tommy."

"Listen lets go get something to eat and talk about this. Rationally." Tommy said walking off with Merton.

::The Factory::

Merton sat at the table looking out into space, thinking and making up scenarios in his mind.

::Wavy Lines::

"Merton, my love. I never knew that we were so connected. So meant for each other." Chloe said looking into Merton eyes. Sitting on his bed in his 'Lair'. The room was filled with perfume and candles were lit.

"I know Chloe my dear, I know." Merton said taking Chloe's hand and kissing it.

::Back to Reality::

Tommy sat there scanning the room, then felt someone hold his hand then looked and saw Merton kissing his hand. He pulled it away and smacked Merton.

"Merton. Come on. Stop thinking about it." Tommy said as Merton snapped out of it and cringed when he figured out it was Tommy's hand he kissed.

"Sorry Tommy. This is just so perfect. But, you are very right. I need to get to know her. A lot." Merton said planning it out in his head.

"Ya, I mean you didn't even know her name and the girl was in your class for a month." Tommy laughed.

"Hey, most of the time I zone out in English while I write my stories."

"Stories? Ha. More like your Sarah Michelle Gellar fantasies."

Merton sighed and layed his head on the table. Tommy watched him and sighed as well, feeling sorry for his friend. The person who just walked in then caught Tommy's attention. It was Chloe, but it wasn't. She was wearing a black tank and a black skirt. Her tank was low cut and it seemed she was wearing a long chain around her neck, on which hung a dragon pendant. Her hair was up in ponytails, and her make up was totally different. Her eyes were heavily lined and her lips were a dark red. Tommy smiled and looked down at Merton. His attire was slightly different from Chloe's; He wore a poet's shirt and black pants. His hair was spiked and he wore a large Celtic cross around his neck.

"Wow, a Cheerleader." Tommy said slyly.

"Tommy, focus we are worried about my love life. Not yours." Merton said raising his head and looking at Tommy. Tommy smiled and pointed toward the door. Merton raised a brow then turned slowly. His jaw dropped.

"Could that be Chloe?" Tommy asked.

"Chloe…It couldn't be. I mean, well could it?" Merton asked.

"Chloe!" Tommy called out waving to her. She looked at him and waved back acting to be happy, then frowned and walked to another table.

"Yep, Its Chloe." Tommy sighed.

"You sure?" Merton asked as he watched her walk.

"Very, Now go talk to her. She's alone." Tommy said pushing Merton off of his chair. Merton fell to the ground then got up quickly fixing his shirt. He looked over and grabbed his reverend coat and put it on, wanting to look his best. He sighed and looked at Tommy and smiled. Then he faced forward and started his long trip to Chloe.

Chloe sat there stirring her chocolate milkshake with the straw it came with. She sighed and seemed to be very focused.

"I'm more of a strawberry man myself. But good choice." Merton said, she looked up at him then looked him over.

"So, you just gonna stand there?" She asked with a serious look. Merton started hyperventilating from the seriousness in her face. She smiled and he stopped, and smiled at her. Merton got in front of the stool and looked at her with a smile. He lifted up the back of his coat like the piano players used to in cartoons, then sat on the stool. Chloe giggled and looked at him.

"I'm Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Merton Dingle." Merton said holding out his hand.

"I'm Chloe Barrymore." Chloe said putting her hand in his, about to continue.

"No relation to Drew Barrymore I hope." Merton said with a smile as he kissed her hand. She smiled and laughed at him.

"So you're friends with Tommy Dawkins. Why?" Chloe asked.

"Looks can be deceiving, I mean look at you. Miss Cheerleader."

"My parents got me into that. I try my best to scare off all the football players. I hate cheerleading and I suck at it. I'd rather be…"

"A writer?" Merton asked, finishing her sentence. Chloe looked at him almost spellbound.

"Are you telepathic or something?" Chloe asked.

"Not that I know of. I just, kinda know the situation you're in. Plus you are a great writer."

"Thanks, I write what I feel."

"I do the same. Maybe we could spare one night this week, I'd love to read your work. And I'd love to see you again…uhh…I mean show you my work."

Chloe blushed and looked down, Merton looked away as well.

"Would it just be us? Or would there be more people?" Chloe asked.

"Well it would be you, me, and Tommy…If you want." Merton said. 

"Tommy?"

"Ya, He's my best friend. When you get to know him, he's not so bad. And he's not as arrogant. If him being there is a problem then…"

"No that's fine with me. I was just…hoping it would be you and me. But Tommy coming along would be fine."

Merton smiled and got up.

"Speaking of Tommy, I better be getting back to him. The boy would be lost without me." Merton said looking into her eyes.

"I understand." Chloe smiled looking back into his eyes, they both blushed and turned.

"So is Thursday at the Library about…6 ok with you?" Merton asked.

"Its great for me."

"Then it's a date…well not really a date but you know." Merton smiled looking at her. Merton kissed her hand again and walked off. It then sunk in that he could have gone on a date with her, just him and her. Merton arrived at Tommy's table and sat across from him.

"Got plans on Thursday?" Merton asked.

"Not that I know of." Tommy asked. "Why?"

"Then you're coming with me to the library."

"I am?"

"Ya, and Chloe is coming too." Merton said with a smile.

"Alrite Merton!" Tommy smiled.

::Thursday at the Library::

"When did you tell her to meet us here?" Tommy asked watching Merton pace back and forth.

"Six, what time is it now?" Merton asked turning to Tommy. Tommy half smiled.

"It's six o' five." Tommy said looking at his watch.

"Do you think I got a little too dressed up? Was the Jacket too much? Tommy she's not showing up. I'm gonna faint." Merton said sitting beside Tommy. Tommy took some of his paper and fanned Merton.

Chloe walked into the library and found their table. She was wearing a black dress and was also sorta dressed up. She sat across of Merton and Tommy, keeping to herself a little.

"Hey Chloe." Tommy smiled.

"Hey. Hi Merton." Chloe smiled at Merton waving a little.

"Hello Chloe." Merton grinned looking at her. They stared at each other for a little then snapped out of it and exchanged papers. Chloe read Merton's poem and Merton read Chloe's short story.

"I have only one thing to say. This is incredible. I love your work." Merton said smiling at Chloe.

"I know. This great Merton. It's so pretty yet dark and meaningful." Chloe said smiling back.

"I will never understand either of you." Tommy sighed with little sense of home as he got up and walked away.

"Don't worry about Tommy, we probably don't understand him either." Merton laughed, along with Chloe.

"Well. You never told me how you can be so open about being different." Chloe muttered putting her hand on Merton's.

"I don't care what people think. When you find out who you are, you gotta hold onto it. Or you will be lost." Merton smiled holding Chloe's hand.

"You're so strong. I wish I had your strength, Merton."

"Why do your parents want you to be a cheerleader?"

"They want me to keep an image of normalcy. They don't really approve of my choice of life. Half of the time I'm at home. I'm on the computer or daydreaming."

"Me too. I love being online. You ever to go this club…The Online Gothic Fantasy Guild?"

"I love that place. I just became a member."

"I'm the founder. It's easy to find more people like me."

"Wow, you're the Dark Prince?"

"Ya." Merton said looking down, blushing.

::Hour Later::

"And then the ogre said. I didn't know that was your horse." Merton said with a laugh. Chloe cracked up. Merton put his hand down on the table and it accidentally brushed up against Chloe's. They looked at each other and blushed; Tommy walked up to the table. He took a look at them both and walked away again.

"Damn!" Chloe yelled, catching a glance at her watch.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" Merton asked getting up. Chloe got up too and looked at Merton.

"It's almost 8. I have to go Merton." Chloe said gathering her stories; Merton helped her with a frown on his face.

"Well, atleast let me walk you out." Merton said watching her.

"Ok, That could be arranged." Chloe said, lingering for a second then she began walking to the door with Merton. They stopped at the door and looked at each other.

"Do you have a car?" Merton asked looking out the window.

"No my dad's picking me up." Chloe said looking around, the moment was awkward. Merton walked back over to her, and looked into her eyes. His smile got gentle and sweet. Chloe looked into his eyes and was totally lost in his blue eyes.

"Chloe I…" Merton started then Chloe walked closer to Merton and he was silenced by a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at Merton, nervously. Merton smiled at her and put his hand to her cheek, returning the kiss.

They both looked at each other, speechless and spellbound by one another. Chloe mouthed 'bye' and waved, walking out of the library and getting into her dad's car.

::Next Day at School::

Merton walked with Tommy up the steps, they saw lights flashing on the side of the school.

"What is that?" Tommy asked, he then saw an ambulance race out from the side of the school. Tommy and Merton looked at each other and ran to in the direction where the ambulance left. They saw a small huddle, Chloe was sitting on the ground crying and swaying back and forth a little. Tommy ran up to her and crouched beside her.

"Chloe? What happened here?" Tommy asked trying to make eye contact with her.

"I…I didn't mean it. It just happened. I…I just saw him fall…" Chloe cried in hiccuping sobs.

"Chloe…What happened to that boy?" Merton said putting his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Merton. I didn't tell you something about me." Chloe sobbed.

"Come on, Let's go somewhere private." Merton said pulling Chloe to her feet, walking with her and holding her close at the as they walked. Tommy looked at Merton and decided to follow them. Merton walked with Chloe under the bleachers and looked into her eyes,

"Chloe what didn't you tell me?" Merton said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Does he have to stay?" Chloe asked looking at Tommy.

"He won't tell anyone. He's my best friend. My Amigo, My sidekick."

Tommy smiled and waved.

"Ok. Well, promise not to freak out." Chloe said looking at one then the other.

"Promise." Tommy and Merton said together. Chloe took a deep breath.

"I can shot electricity, fire or ice out of my fingers. There was this demon his name is Noctar. He was after that boy so I aimed and shot. But he vanished and it hit the boy. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. No one was around, so no one saw. I screamed when he hit the ground and everyone came running. Oh Merton I'm so scared." Chloe said beginning to cry again.

"Wow, you're like one of the X-men or something. That is pretty cool. You could get a cute little spandex suit and claim a catchy name. You could be the hero of Pleasantville highschool!" Merton said with a big smile on his face, extremely excited.

"Come on Merton. The girl is terrified. I think we should let her in on our secret." Tommy said walking over and putting his arm around Chloe. She looked at Tommy then Merton.

"What secret?" She asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Tommy said looking at Chloe, giving her a smile.

"You're kidding me. This is not really funny Tommy. I don't like to be played with." Chloe cried.

"No..No no no… Chloe he's on the line here. He IS a werewolf. This boy is almost as cool as a movie werewolf." Merton said trying to show seriousness in his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I just knew it." Chloe said as she started to walk off.

"Chloe wait." Tommy said grabbing her arm, he felt a small shock as he touched her skin and let go quickly. Chloe looked back at him with a look of apology on her face. She turned and walked back to him, she put out her hand.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Chloe said looking at Tommy. She gasped as she saw him change into the werewolf.

"Great timing, wolf boy." Merton said with a small laugh.

"Oh no." Tommy said looking at his hands.

"Wow. You were telling the truth." Chloe smiled, having a newfound respect for the football player.

"I can balance quarters on my finger. Behold my magnificent powers!" Merton exclaimed holding his finger up, trying to get Chloe's attention. His jaw dropped when he saw the look between Chloe and Tommy.

"I guess we will be the three misfits." Tommy smiled, looking at Chloe. She smiled; biting her lip then hugged Tommy tightly. She let go and looked at him curiously.

"How is it triggered?" She asked petting the fur on his hand.

"It happens whenever I get 'worked up'. It was probably the shock that did it." Tommy said taking his hand back, as he continued. "I'm sorry. I think my hand's gonna have you gain your trust all over again." Tommy said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry about that. I can control it, so it won't happen again Tommy." Chloe said with a smile rubbing her hands together.

"Hello. Merton is still here." Merton said waving. He continued, "Gee I wish I was the werewolf. If I was just the highschool werewolf girls would be climbing all over me."

Merton stormed off.

"So what do you think Merton. Is she part of the team?" Tommy said looking in the direction where Merton was.

"Merton? Merton?" Tommy said as he continued looking around.

"I think we drove him off." Chloe sighed.

"Ya I know why too."

"Why? Were my powers too much?"

"No, he likes you Chloe. And I like you too."

"I like you both. Merton and I have a lot in common, and now I can see that you and I both have a lot in common as well. I'm sorry about my first impression."

"It's ok. I'm not always the most desirable guy in the world. So what are we going to do about Merton?"

"Let's surprise him."

"Great Idea. I know just the way to." Tommy said with a sly grin on his face.

"First of all. How do you get rid of your…current status?" Chloe asked pointing to Tommy's ears.

"Easy. I need to just calm down." Tommy said with a smile, it quickly turned to a frown. He sighed and looked down, then turned back into human form.

::Merton's Lair::

"I was such a fool, I can't believe this. How could I let myself be entranced by such a girl. Merton J Dingle is usually strong against the female of the species. Well almost usually…Ok I'm a total weakling. But I can't let her go so easily like I did with Lori and Stacey. But I must." Merton dictated as he wrote the words into his online journal. He posted it and waited a few minutes.

"Oh cool, someone posted a comment already. My creative genius and emotional instability at the moment will soon be nourished by the loyal hearts of my friends on the Internet." Merton smiled; he clicked on it and read it aloud "Get over her, dork. She is out of your league." Merton frowned and slammed his laptop closed.

"Merton you have a guest." Becky said from the top of the stairs, Merton looked at her and then slammed his head down on his desk.

"Whoa Whoa. Merton. Don't hurt yourself." Tommy said coming down the stairs. Merton sighed loudly.

"Nothing can heal the emotional wounds that were brought on by my best friend and the loss of my soul mate. I shall forever lurk in my dark desolate lair, forever alone." Merton groaned with a poetic sense.

"I got a surprise for you, Merton." Tommy said. Merton sighed and looked up. He quickly got up almost falling down.

"Chloe. What are you doing in the Lair?" Merton said looking around then focusing on her.

"I…Came to talk to you. Alone. Tommy will you give us a little privacy?" Chloe said walking up to Merton.

"Sure, Chloe. Cya Merton." Tommy said walking out of the room.

Chloe looked at Merton and smiled at him.

"Merton, studying on Thursday was. Great… I like you a lot, Merton J Dingle." Chloe smiled. Merton looked at her and then turned away.

"No you don't. You like Tommy. You two need each other. He's a handsome werewolf, you're a…." Merton looked at Chloe again then turned away and continued. "Gorgeous element summoning girl."

"Merton I don't have anything in common with Tommy. He would never understand me like you do. Plus you need to help me learn how to manifest my power. And maybe I could be your guinnea pig." Chloe said putting her arms around Merton and stroking his cheek with her finger. Merton put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Man, the screenplays we could create." Merton said with a big smile.

"Merton…Mom wants…Oh My God. Chloe? Chloe Barrymore in my brother's room…In the arms of my geeky brother. Now I have seen almost everything." Becky exclaimed almost fainting, she quickly sat down and then Tommy came back in. Merton and Chloe let go of each other.

"Becky. What did I tell you?" Merton sighed.

"First Tommy Dawkins, then Chloe Barrymore the Head Cheerleader. What is going on? Are all the popular people loosing their minds?" Becky cried running out of the room. Tommy watched her then looked at Merton and laughed.

"Ok, I think we should focus on the demon that Chloe mentioned and put your love lives aside." Tommy said folding his arms.

"Well. I think you could say lovelife. Seeing how its Chloe and I." Merton pointed out happily.

"Tommy is right. Noctar isn't going to give up." Chloe sighed looking at Merton then Tommy.

"How do you know about him Chloe? When did you first come in contact with him?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Hey. Don't interrogate her like that. She is not evil, I would know if she were evil." Merton exclaimed at an offensive tone.

"Merton you just met her, she can shoot things out of her fingers. Whenever we found out about her past this demon shows up and you don't think for a second that Chloe could be linked to him." Tommy argued. Merton settled down then looked at Chloe nervously.

"Oh. I see how it is now. Well I thought I found someone who would trust me. I'm leaving to battle Noctar alone." Chloe screamed out, as a tear ran down her cheek. She stormed out of the house.

"Thanks. You just scared away my future girlfriend." Merton sighed sitting on his bed. Tommy looked at the door where Chloe had left and then at his sad friend.

"Ok, I messed this trio up. I'm gonna be the one to fix it." Tommy said running out of the room.

"Great, I had two guests now I have none." Merton sighed.

Tommy ran out of the house and looked down the street, he could see Chloe walking away. He wondered if he jumped to conclusions because he needed someone to fill the void that Lori left inside. Tommy watched her for a second then started to jog towards her.

Just then a figure appeared out of thin air, it stalked Chloe like a predator, Tommy screamed to her and she turned. She screamed and the figure swung its arm and hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Merton Hurry!" Tommy screamed as he ran towards the figure, it was Noctar. Merton heard from his lair and ran outside to see Tommy clear down the street.

"Don't take her!" Tommy yelled, wolfing out and gaining speed. Noctar picked up Chloe and started walking off slowly. Tommy got close and put his arms out, but Noctar vanished in thin air. Tommy fell to the ground panting and breathing heavily. Merton took off running down the street, he stood next to Tommy and looked down at him.

"You just let him take her!" Merton exclaimed, his voice cracking almost sounding like he was about to cry.

"Merton, we will find her. We will get her before he hurts her. I will promise you that she will be ok." Tommy said getting up and looking at Merton, his eyes full of tears.

"You better be right." Merton said turning aggressively and walking back to his house.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on Tommy. We are going to the school, where Noctar first appeared."

"What makes you think he will be there?"

"I don't think. I hope."

"I can't say how sorry I am Merton."

"Then don't, and focus." Merton said taking charge. Tommy smiled and watched the Merton he knew totally change into a hero. The piled into Merton's hurs and drove to the school. Merton got out, wearing his long reverend coat looking valiant and brave. Tommy, still in werewolf form, walked around the side of the school.

"Merton, she's not here." Tommy said in a disappointed manner.

"No. No." Merton said shaking his head, hurt.

"Muahahaha." A monstrous figure cackled from behind a pillar.

"Merton! Tommy!" Screamed Chloe. She was hanging from a overhead board. Her arms entangled in the rope, struggling for her freedom.

"Chloe, burn it!" Tommy screamed.

"No don't!" Merton exclaimed grabbing onto Tommy's sleeve.

"Why not?" Tommy asked pointing at Chloe.

"Tommy, she's got powers but she can't fly. She could die from a fall like that." Merton explained.

"You will never save her. She is mine for eternity." Noctar chuckled revealing himself.

"Is it me or do I feel like we are in an episode of Charmed all of the sudden?" Merton asked looking the demon over.

"Merton now is no time for jokes." Tommy said with a criticizing tone.

"Why do you want her, freak?" Merton asked walking towards him.

"Merton watch out!" Chloe screamed as she saw Noctar about to attack. Merton looked at her then moved out of the way quickly as a bolt zoomed by him.

"I think we should examine ourselves before we call others freak, human." Noctar said frowning at Merton. Merton pushed all of his fears aside and charged at Noctar, punching him in the stomach.

Chloe summoned fire and burned the rope, Tommy saw her start to fall and jumped over and caught her. She got to her feet and looked at Noctar evilly.

"Noctar, I would never be with you ever!" Chloe exclaimed as she summoned electricity in one hand and water in the other. She smiled and propelled them both at him. The water intensified the electricity and Noctar ended up fried. Merton and Tommy looked at Chloe in awe. Chloe smiled innocently and looked at Merton.

"I thought I lost you." Merton said looking down.

"I think I'm gonna just look around." Tommy said looked at the two then walking off.

"You were…worried about me?" Chloe said walking closer to Merton, bending over to try and make eye contact.

"Ya. I kinda…almost…shed some tears when I saw him take you." Merton said backing away from Chloe, embarrassed.

"Merton…"

"Listen, I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry that you stormed off and got kidnapped. I'm sorry that I ever went after you that one day, and I'm sorry I even approached you at the Factory. I know that you would have been a lot better off without meeting me at all. I'm a burden, just ask Tommy. I'm sorry for everything, Chloe."

"I'm not." Chloe said, keeping her sight on Merton the whole time. As soon as he heard those words, Merton lifted his head and looked at Chloe.

"Why?" Merton muttered softly.

"I believe in destiny. I think that we were supposed to find each other and hit it off. I may not be average…I may not even be below average. But I think this was destined to happen to us." Chloe said with a smile.

"That was beautiful." Merton smiled, staring into Chloe's eyes.

"I heard it off a movie." Chloe joked, looking down sheepishly. She looked up at him and gave him a big hug. Merton nuzzled his head up against hers and put his arms around her waist.

"I never experienced the joy of love before you came into my life.

The rainy days never gave me such a thrill until you were beside me.

The hail never made music as it fell upon my roof like it does when I think of you." Merton said holding Chloe close.

"Who wrote that?" Chloe asked pulling away and looking at Merton.

"Some lovesick guy, his name is Merton. Merton J Dingle. Heh. I just wrote it off the top of my head." Merton said with a smile.

"What do you call it?"

"I call it…Hail."

[Narrator (Tommy): That day Merton showed me many sides of himself. Am I sad that I missed my chance with Chloe? Ya but I will get over it.]


End file.
